Hidden Wolf, Revealed Destiny
by Apothos
Summary: The mate of an alpha wolf was forced from the pack by the very humans that hunt them down. The mate was forced to do work for the humans, if not his child would harmed. Sorry really not good writing a summary
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary(Au: _Humans who can change into wolves were mythical beings .feared and hunted for there strength. Each wolf has a life mate they will recognize instantly. Seven years ago the leaders mate of one of the most powerful wolf packs was kidnapped while he was pregnant., Forced into a collar that will stop him from shifting. He was forced to become a tool for the humans. When he gave birth he knew that his child would become important. _

Pairings: SasuNaru MinatoKakashi

Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, and rape.

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

_Flashbacks_

_**AN: Okay guys this is my first chapter story so I hope you guys will go easy on me.**_

**Prologue**

There was almost complete silence in the forest, the only sounds that could be heard were the echoing of the rain, but if one listened carefully the crunching of leaves and the hurried breath of a panting wild animal could be heard. In moments a blurred figure burst through a tree line and raced deeper into the woods. Not just any animal but a wolf pup with silver fur and eyes so blue they rivaled the purest sapphire. This wolf was running from a group of humans. Somehow they had found out the pups deepest secret, he knew they would find out but he thought he had more time.

The clouds above, dark and angry, sent rain down harder and lightning started to streak through the sky. The wolf and the hunters didn't notice, one was too busy running while the others chasing. Lightning crackled down and hit a tree infront of the wolf, the tree split and fell down blocking the only path. Cornered and with no way out, the pup whimpered as he turned and faced the hunters ready to face there mercy.

Within seconds he was surrounded by the humans each holding weapons. As if the humans shared one thought they raised their weapons and prepared to strike. Before they could land any blows a man with spiky grey hair stepped infront of the pup.

Kakashi's POV

"Leave him alone!" I heard the small tremor in my voice, a cross between fear and hope _I finally caught up to them_.

One man from the group stepped forward, "Step away from that monster Kakashi, we can not allow him to live any longer. He is a curse upon this village, it is because of him that famine has been brought down upon us. Once he is gone our people will prosper...of course if you don't get out of our way we will kill you aswell. I mean you did give birth to the creature."

I could feel myself shaking, they really believed he was the cause of all this? If only I wasn't wearing this damn collar then I could shift and get us both away. "papa...." I heard in a quiet voice. I turned my head to see the pup had shifted. Before I could respond searing pain came from the side. Looking down I could see a blade sticking out of it. Falling to the ground my vision blurred, though I could tell that the hunters moved passed me to get to my son. "NOOOOooooo...." I shouted as shadows danced across my vision.

???

A gold wolf in the distance and raised his head as he heard the call. "Kakashi....? He ran in the direction he heard the scream come from.

(AN: Well tell me what you think and please be honest


	2. Chapter 2

**AN (Please Read): Sorry guys but this chapter isn't going to be long and I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be up. My dad just passed away and I haven't been in the writing mood lately. So those of you who are following this story I hope you understand.**

**Chapter 1**

**? POV**

Running through the woods I could feel my breath coming out in pants. That shout sounded so much like Kakashi. 'I hope I'm not too late...' Passing through the tree line the sight the met my eyes stopped me cold. It was Kakashi and he was bleeding out on the ground, I could feel my whole body shake with rage. 'How dare those pathetic humans harm him.' Snarling at the nearest human, baring my fangs in warning, I walked closer to Kakashi. The humans got scared and started to run away. I changed back into my human form, I dropped down to my knees and held him close.

**Kakashi POV**

'Who was holding me' Opening my eyes was a challenge but eventually I did it. The first sight that came to my eyes was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed so familiar. It seemed almost impossible that he was here but I had to ask anyways. "Minato..." The man holding me nodded, happiness ran through me, but was gone in an instant. "Naruto!" I tried to sit up looking for my son, when I saw him I tried to get to him, but the wound on my side stopped me.

**Minato POV**

'Naruto?' I looked to where Kakashi was trying to go. I saw a little boy, gently laying Kakashi down he moved over to the prone form. Turning the boy over I gasp, Naruto could have been a clone of him, this could only be my son. Shaking hands checked for a pulse, gasping in relief, I picked Naruto up and moved him in a fireman's carry. Moving back to Kakashi I helped him stand taking most of Kakashi's weight on my body.

"I don't want to remove the knife because it could do more harm than good, but we need to get to the packs healer. We can talk later just concentrate on staying conscious okay."

**General POV**

Making there way slowly they headed to where the rest of the pack was waiting for their alpha to come back.


End file.
